Posts used in applications such as fencing, demarcation, signage etc are usually formed from steel, though in some applications (e.g. electric fencing) it is known to mould such posts from a plastic material.
Steel fence posts have been known for many years that are roll-formed to have a Y-shaped or T-shaped profile (i.e. in end view). The post may take the form of a picket and in this case may be provided (e.g. cut) with a pointed end to facilitate post driving into the earth.
Such steel fence posts are usually provided with a series of spaced holes in a flange thereof (i.e. in the so-called “stalk”, “stem” or “base web”) to enable strands of fencing wire to be secured to the post, usually by tying each wire strand to the post with a separate short length of wire tie, or by employing a wire “clip”. However, the wire can also be threaded directly through such holes. These holes are typically punched into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
In addition (or as an alternative) to the series of holes, the posts can be provided with a series of spaced passages that are usually machined to project right into the stalk from a distal edge thereof. These passages enable a strand of fencing wire to be moved into and retained in the passage, thereby securing the wire directly to the post. Again, these passages are typically machined into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
It is known that such holes and passages in the stalk decrease the bend strength of a post, and can promote points/regions of post failure as well as points/regions for corrosion of fencing wire (e.g. when the wire is threaded through the holes or located in the passages). The holes and passages can also provide sharp catch points.
In addition, the existing systems for attaching wire to a fence post present a high degree of manual labour, and some of the ties employed also require the services of a skilled fencer.
WO 2011/020165 to the present applicant discloses a post mounting system and device in which the device is designed to secure to the post immediately upon assuming its desired location therealong.
Some posts have holes punched in the stalk which are elongate rather than round which increases the strength of the stalk but allows a smaller cross sectional aperture for a post mounting system to fix to. Also known fixing methods for fixing to a round hole in the stalk of a post often result in a loose fitting attachment where a round pin can easily rotate in the round hole.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the system and apparatus as disclosed herein.